FullMoon season II 0o0Never Free From Darkness0o0
by ArcticWhisper
Summary: My 2ndseason.Mitsuki is a rising star.when someone more powerful than the Death Master puts a spell on Takuto that makes him forget his memories, What will Mitsuki do?What can she do?and what is this power that this witch keeps talking about? Genre mix.


**Full Moon season II- Never Free from Darkness**

Second Season of Full Moon

Chapter 1—Cheers and Fears

**ArcticWhisper**

Night. Some say that it is the most romantic time of the day… quite, peaceful… wonderful in everyway. Some say that they feel most relaxed when night gently falls over the human world. But tonight is different… for everyone is eagerly awaiting for on girl… and not everything is going as smoothly as planned.

"Where is she?"

"Geez… That girl…" two stage workers yelled as they frantically searched backstage for the young star. But she was no were to be found or seen.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"Don't you think that you better get going?" Takuto asked as he glanced down at girl who leaned comfortably on his right shoulder. She opened her large brown eyes and smiled.

The ocean moaned as its fingers of ice blue lapped over one another and brushed the baby-powder of the twilight beach. The ocean whispered softly to the little ones who lay dormant under the sand, wrapped and warm in their eggshells. The moon above cast down its candle-like-light and bathed everything in its glow. The girl liked the moon the best because unlike the harsh sun, the moon's light is gentle and kindly embraces her in the night.

"Yes… you're right." She answered as she stood up from the mount of sand they were both sitting on and began to pat the scratchy fragments from her skirt and legs. She hummed to herself and began to walk up to the dunes… in the far distance she could see the stage's laser lights stretch their hands to the full moon… almost as if they were searching for something.

She turned around with her hands folded behind her back. As she turned, her dark, spiraling brown hair spun around with her. A few locks whipped softly against her pale cheeks and she brushed them away, twirling one around her finger.

"Don't forget, you promised to sing the last song with me!" she yelled from the near distance to the boy who was watching her. For a quick moment, the ocean was quiet… as if it wished to hear what she was saying.

"Yup. I remember!" he answered, smiling gently. She was then gone and he could hear the voices of the stage crew calling her in the distance, relieved to have finally found her.

He buried his hands in his pockets and scanned the ocean's surface with his blue eyes until they hit the horizon and could look no further. He then looked slightly higher and saw the full moon above. It glowed… smiling at him.

"Eichi? Are you still watching over us? Thank you." He whispered to the moon.

"The person you have all been waiting for—Mitsuki!" the announcers voice shattered the silence. His voice was soon flowed by a cheerful melody that gently cascaded along with the cheers and squeals of her fans.

"She sure has become popular." Takuto began his journey to the stage in the distance.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"…Always, forever, secrets… hold me… don't let go! I cannot just stay here in the dark… alone… I cannot live without your arms holding me tightly. Will you please, stay with me always? With your smile I can feel my future grow."

An angelic voice sang, her words rolled off well pronounced… they carried strong emotion that seemed to dance with the music. Mitsuki switched the microphone in her left hand and finished the song with her eyes closed. When she opened them, the melody faded into the background and was then replaced by the cheers of the many fans before her.

She smiled and fingered the silky fabric of her outfit.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope you enjoy the final song!" she yelled, quite out of breath. Beads of sweat raced each other down the sides of her face, but she continued to smile happily. On this stage she was truly alive.

Takuto walked on stage, in white to match her outfit and they sung the final song together.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

"So that's her I'm guessing?" asked a woman. She stood proudly on the top of a beach hotel that overlooked the concert below.

The woman was strikingly beautiful… but something else about her made even the strongest of demons cringe. Was it her blood-red eyes? Her long black hair that whipped the wind? Was it her long, sharp, dagger-like nails that yearned to slice through something…? Or was it her voice? A voice that, when allowed to utter evil words could poison a human and he would curl up and die? No… it was none of them. Her aura revolved around the locket that hung around her neck. With this, she had more power than the Death Master…

"Yes… Mitsuki is her name. She was suppose to die five years ago but many things spiraled out of control… and --" said a man who stood next to her.

"I know what happened!" she snapped, and then continued.

"I want to meet her _personally_ and snatch that power from her…"

This demon-woman was scared of Mitsuki's hidden power… a power that was even more powerful than her own poisoness ones.

"I want you to follow that girl around and keep an eye on her." The woman ordered. The man bowed and then disappeared with a sharp clap of purple lightning… she had casted a spell with those words.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸¸.•****♡****•.CHANGE SCENE.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****•.¸**

Takuto collapsed backstage.

"Takuto!" cried Mitsuki as she dashed over towards him. They were currently signing autographs with fans.

She cradled him in her shaking arms… and as she glanced down at his painful face… a black crystal appeared on his forehead. He then opened his eyes.

"Oh! Takuto! Are you alright?" she screamed.

""W-who are you?" he mumbled.

**¸.•****♡****•.¸¸.•****♡****• .¸The End of Chapter 1¸.•****♡****•.¸.•****♡****•.**

**ArcticWhisper—**ohh… I tend to always leave the first chapter at a cliff hanger!! Sorry! Force of habit! But I hope that you enjoyed it. I've always loved full moon and all the work of Arina… but I felt as if her last book really didn't have an ending (and truly, I wanted it to go on to another season) so here is my version! I write mostly fantasy work that makes you read on the edge of your seat so please read the next chapter if you want to know what happens next!!! It will be up soon!!!


End file.
